What If?
by Nimeneth
Summary: A little fic about Legolas and Aragorn's friendship through hardships. I had much fun writing this.


What If

**Summary:** When Legolas gets captured by hunters, it's up to Aragorn and a few of the Prince's friends to save him. But they may be too late to save the elf. And they're up against more than they know.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is recognizable from Tolkien's wonderful work. All names you don't recognize are mine!

**Rating:** PG-13.

**A/N:** Done for Cassia's 'What's the Story?' contest.

**A/N2:** This is after Aragorn knows of his heritage, so I would guesstimate him to be about... 25 or something.

_...Italics..._ are thoughts.

* * *

Moving quietly and swiftly along through the trees, Legolas made his way towards his home in Mirkwood. He had just been out hunting spiders, making sure that they didn't get too close. They had been growing increasingly bold lately, but they were easy to take care of, just as long as he avoided their pincers.

Suddenly, he stopped, senses on the high alert. It was too quiet. Something was amiss. He quickly sprang up into a tree and hunkered down near the trunk. There was something coming. He looked out from the trees and suddenly he saw them...

A small group of human hunters walked warily through the woods, apparently hunting for something. Legolas stayed still, knowing if they spoke, he would hear and know what they were searching for. Sure enough, they began to speak.

"He should be around here somewhere," one muttered.

"Blast, we lost him!" another growled. A third seemed to be following a set of tracks, and he paused at the base of the tree in which Legolas sat. _They were following my tracks_, Legolas realized.

"I think the elf's up there," the third commented softly. The three hunters looked upward and Legolas pressed himself back farther against the trunk, hoping that they wouldn't see him. Unfortunately, they did and one launched an arrow at Legolas. The elf narrowly dodged it and took off, running lightly through the tree tops. The three hunters somehow managed to keep up with him.

Moments later, he heard the telltale whistling of an arrow and felt a piercing pain as the arrow embedded itself in the back of his knee. He fell out of the tree and rolled to a stop. He knew he couldn't move any further with the arrow sticking out of his knee and bit his lip against the pain. A moment later, the hunters converged on him and all else went black.

- ! - ! - ! -

Aragorn was concerned. So far, he had met no Elven guards, and he was already deep within the heart of Mirkwood. Dropping suddenly out of the trees, two elves landed lightly, confronting him with drawn bows. He raised his hands to show that he was unarmed.

"Strider?" one asked, lowering his bow.

"Yes," Aragorn said, sighing. It was Malrand and Kasmerc. "What's wrong? I'm surprised that there aren't any more guards stationed around here." The twins exchanged glances and Aragorn grew more concerned.

"You haven't heard that the prince has gone missing," Malrand said. The human's eyes widened. Legolas was like a brother to him. If anything happened to him...

"How long?" he asked before he could finish the thought.

"He's two days past the time he was due back. We've searched this area thoroughly, and we cannot find any sign of Prince Legolas," Kasmerc said. Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he stared at the ground between his feet. He saw tracks. Crouching down, he motioned the elves to move back. Quickly determining how many there were and what race they were of, he followed them away from the site. He came to a spot where there was a slight sign of an impact in the earth, and then the tracks seemed to move away once again.

"I think I know which way he's been taken," Aragorn murmured. He stood up and glanced in the direction that the tracks led. He turned to the elves. "I do not ask you to come with me,"

"Strider, you know either way that we will follow you, whether you would lead us or not," a third elf murmured as he dropped down from the trees and approached the small group. Malrand flinched at the sudden appearance and glared at the third elf.

"Talkerm," Aragorn breathed, regaining his lost composure. Aragorn would never get used to the fact that Elves could move soundlessly through trees. Turning, he started away from the Elves and the trio fell into step beside him. Walking next to Aragorn was Talkerm, picking up any signs that the ranger might miss. They soon reached the eves of the forest and stopped.

The Misty Mountains rose up out of the earth like a giant ridge of teeth. There was a storm brewing somewhere over, casting an eerie shadow that gave the peaks a menacing look. The tracks seemed to lead right towards the mountains.

"Here we go again," he muttered, starting to walk. The Elves exchanged glances and turned questioning eyes on the human. "Caves, most likely. We always seem to be rescuing each other from caves," he explained with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was too worried about Legolas' safety.

- ! - ! - ! -

Legolas groaned as he came around. His head throbbed, as well as his knee. He glanced around and stifled another groan. He was in a cell, most likely in a cave of some sort. _Just my luck_, he thought. Just then, the sound of boots, many boots, reached his ears. He withdrew further into the shadows. The door to his cell opened. A figure was sent sprawling into the cell and three others were shoved in.

"Legolas!" one exclaimed upon seeing Legolas in the corner. One of the others bent over the sprawled figure and gently rolled him over. The one who had said his name crouched down next to the prone figure, but still had his eyes fixed on Legolas's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Legolas muttered, crawling over. His eyes widened as he recognized the man on the ground. "Is Strider alright?"

"We don't know," the third figure, Talkerm, answered. He glanced up. "It's a nasty bump, but it's not serious." Talkerm rolled up the ranger's sleeve to check over his arm. He pressed his lips into a thin line and tore off a strip of cloth from the hem of his cloak, wrapping it around the arm and tying it off firmly. Legolas pushed himself back against a wall and gently shifted the human until his head rested in the elf's lap. He sighed softly. How did they always get themselves into these messes?

- ! - ! - ! -

The hunters that had caught him and his friends hadn't bothered them much. They only bothered to come and give them food and water or taunt them. They were up to something, and only time would tell what it was.

The thudding of booted feet alerted the elves's attention to the doorway. It was either food or more taunting. Kasmerc sighed. He was getting quite fed up with all of this. As was everyone else.

The youngest hunter of the group, no more than 20, came into view, eyes wild and breathless. He leaned against the wall to regain his breath, and then crouched down low to the ground.

"Listen to me, and listen closely," he hissed. "You," the young man pointed at Aragorn, "are in danger. It's somethin' real bad. They want information about something, I think they called it... what was it? I think it was Isildur's Heir or somethin'. I jus' wanted to warn you. They're coming for you in a little bit." With that, the young man darted back the way he came.

The occupants in the cell exchanged nervous glances. Legolas caught Aragorn's eye. The ranger's eyes were clouded with fear. The elf reached out and touched his friend's arm lightly, showing the other that he was worried also. There was nothing that they could do but wait. So they sat. And waited.

The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness. As the moments moved slowly on, Aragorn became more and more nervous. If they knew that he was Isildur's Heir, his life would be forfeit. Legolas could sense his train of thought and gripped Aragorn's forearm firmly, shaking his head.

Soon, the sounds of many booted feet reached their ears. Aragorn shuddered. A group of hunters rounded the corner and approached the cell. As the cell was unlocked, Legolas rose to his knees.

"Come on, boy," one of the older hunters growled at Aragorn. "We got questions to ask you,"

"What you want to know, you can find out right here," Legolas said firmly, glaring at the hunters.

"Would you like to take his place, elf?" another spat the word like a curse.

"We could arrange something..." the first hunter muttered. "C'mon, let's get this over with." The hunters quickly grabbed Legolas and started back down the hall, the elf in their midst. Aragorn stared in shock until they disappeared from sight. He turned and put his forehead against the wall. He felt despair at loosing his best friend, and anger at himself for not being able to make himself do what he had to.

He slammed his fist against the wall, bitter desperation eating at his heart. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe his friend was taking the fall for him like this... not when they all knew what it would cost. It would most likely cost his life or something very dear to him. A few tears pricked the ranger's eyes. He couldn't believe it. Legolas was a brother to him, a friend, a family member. A part of his life that he didn't think that he could live without. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Aragorn turned to face the dark haired elf behind him.

"It's going to be all right. Legolas can take it, he's doing this for you. I think he knows the consequences. Truthfully, I'm surprised that he's become so protective of you. We'll figure out something to save him," Talkerm said softly, brushing a bit of hair behind his ear. "We'll think of something, Strider."

"I know," Aragorn sighed and sank down to the ground. "I just can't help but worry that... that we may be too late.

"He's always... always taken the blame for me. Every time, I tell myself that it's the last, but I can't stop him. This time, there may not be a next time," Aragorn choked on his words. He moved closer to the elves and regained his composure.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were still stuck on the same problem: how to get out of the cell. The bars were just too sturdy, and the lock wasn't going to be broken any time soon. None of them were experienced with lock picking, so Aragorn sat back against the wall again and lowered his head.

_What if I hadn't met Legolas. I wouldn't be getting him in so much trouble if I hadn't. Why do the hunters want to know about Isildur's Heir... me? If I had been able to go, Legolas wouldn't be in my place. It's not fair. He doesn't deserve this! That's my place, not his. My place..._ Aragorn thought miserably. The sound of boots once again reached his ears, but the ranger didn't bother to lift his head.

It was the jingle of keys that finally got Aragorn's attention. He looked up and found the young man who had warned them trying to figure out which key fit into the lock.

"Ah, which one is it?" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the key ring slipped form his fingers, and the boy let out a string of curses he probably shouldn't have known. He bent over to pick them up, and finally found the right key. He inserted it into the lock and the door to the cell swung open.

"Why are you doing this?" Malrand asked, helping his twin to his feet. The boy shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I... I don' think this is right," he mumbled. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he looked up into the face of Talkerm. The elf was smiling at him. The boy kicked the toe of his boot on the ground again.

"What's your name?" Talkerm asked quietly.

"Tem... Temelar," came the soft reply.

"Well, Temelar, thank you," Talkerm said. He glanced up as Aragorn brushed past him and reached out to stop the ranger.

"What are you doing? We have to save him!" Aragorn cried. Talkerm did not lift his hand.

"We won't get anywhere without a plan, Strider," Kasmerc said, moving to stand in front of the ranger. "We'll end up getting ourselves slaughtered. We don't know this place at all."

"I c'n help..." Temelar spoke up, offering his services. The others turned to look at him, and he swallowed. "If you want any."

"Your help would be welcome," Malrand said softly, leaning back against the bars.

- ! - ! - ! -

Legolas grit his teeth against the pain of the whip as it fell again. He refused to cry out. He refused to give his captors that satisfaction of knowing that he wasn't as strong as they had first thought. They had asked him about what he knew about Isildur's Heir, thinking that as an elf, he would know everything, even who he was. Legolas knew who it was, but refused to give up his friend's trust and his life. He told them instead of what he had 'heard' in casual passing about it. But they didn't think it was enough.

The leather connected harshly with his already bleeding back. He sucked in his breath sharply through his nose and bit down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood. The humans would give him no mercy, this he knew. Another lash fell upon the heavily layered once on his back, and a few tears pricked his eyes.

When the hunters finally took a rest, Legolas let out a silent sigh of relief. His back felt like it was fire.

"Stubborn. Why won't he speak?" Legolas heard one asking another. The other hunter made a noncommittal sound.

"Maybe we're just not getting to him in the right way," a third suggested. Legolas couldn't suppress the snort of laughter. "And what is so amusing, elf?"

"You'll never get me to say anything that I don't know," Legolas said harshly. He laughed bitterly. Honestly, humans never used their heads much. Boots moved closer to him, and he heard the whisper of leather on stone, the whip being dragged along on the ground.

"I think he needs another lesson," the first hunter growled. Legolas heard the sound of the whip being raised and braced himself for the lash. It fell quickly, and three others were quick to follow, on the same spot. The elf gave a soft cry at the pain, and the hunters continued their 'lesson'. After having so many lashes laid in the same place on his back, the prince couldn't help but scream.

The scream reached the small band of five that moved silently through the halls towards the same room. Aragorn flinched involuntarily. He still followed the hunter that was showing them the way, but now had more determination to go and help his friend. He tightened his grip on his sword, which they had retrieved from the armory along with the other's weapons.

They soon reached the room that Legolas was in and the young hunter pushed open the door before stepping back. The elves and the ranger were in the room and attacking the other hunters even before they realized what was happening. A short fight later, not one of the hunters was still standing. Aragorn moved quickly over to Legolas and cut the bonds that held his wrists to the ceiling. He caught the prince and gently lowered him to the ground, careful of the welts on his back.

"'Ere. You might need these," Temelar spoke softly, holding out some water, bandages, and a rag to clean off Legolas's back to Aragorn.

"Thank you," Aragorn said softly, taking them and gently cleaning the elf's back. Legolas hissed in pain and Aragorn slipped into the grey tongue without even realizing it. "What did they do to you?"

"What does it look like to you?" Legolas asked, hissing again. Aragorn heard the slight humor behind the tone and grinned slightly.

"I really shouldn't have let you go in my place," Aragorn said a while later, wrapping the last of the bandages across the welts layered thickly on Legolas's back. The elf looked up and placed a hand on the ranger's forearm. He wrapped the arm around the back of Aragorn's neck and drew the human close, until he could rest his forehead on that of his friend.

"Strider, I did that because I'm your friend. I save your life because you have saved mine, and because you're like a little brother to me. If anything happened to you, I would kill myself. Not to mention what your brothers would do to me." His comment had the desired affect, and Aragorn smiled. Talkerm cleared his throat softly, and the prince and human looked up.

"I think it would be best that we be going now... before the king sends out more search parties," the tracker suggested. Malrand and Kasmerc had already left the room, and had done so chatting cheerfully with Temelar. Aragorn stood up and helped Legolas to his feet.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend. If I hadn't met you, there would have been much that I would have missed," Aragorn whispered as he helped the elf to his feet. Legolas smiled in return.

"And I wouldn't have gotten myself hurt so many times," he shot back. He sobered up after a short round of laughter. "But really, Strider. If I hadn't met up with you, I would have missed out on a wonderful friendship."

"I know."

* * *

It's so kawaii! I love my ending, if I do say so myself. As mentioned, written for Cassia's 'What's the Story Contest' for her site about a year ago. Finally kicked my lazy behind into gear and posted.

Please R&R!

Namarie,

Nimeneth


End file.
